


Doppelganger

by deathbychai



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbychai/pseuds/deathbychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thought I'd post some old writing. inspired by interviews where they keep getting mistaken for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

Brusquely pushing open the revolving door, Jake shook his head as he left the hotel lobby. At the time, renting a room seemed like a good idea when she had slyly suggested it. This way, he could meet up with Kirsten while she was in town for shoots. Never mind the costs of renting a room in a hotel good enough for her at the last minute. Never mind the fact there was his own house in LA, not to mention hers. 

To be honest, he had minded a little but humoring her, from experience, was the easier path out. That slight annoyance escalated into exasperation when she cancelled their first meeting in a few months to go shopping. Then, she failed to meet him today as well. Icing on the cake, Jake thought bitterly. 

He looked up as he exited, and blinking aginst the bright sunlight, he slipped his shades down from atop his head. Strolling purposefully, he decided to visit his favorite shop for a pick me up. Only making it a few blocks before a red light held him up, he waited impatiently…

He stepped off the curb and onto the street as the light changed to green. Tobey had just had another fight with Jennifer. Honestly, he loved her; that’s why he was engaged to her in the first place, but sometimes…well, walks were always good to clear one’s mind. He had strode out of the café after their argument. As always, it was something petty; it hadn’t even been twenty minutes and had already forgotten the cause. It would be the same pattern: he would go back, they would both apologize, have unexciting make-up sex, argue again, rinse and repeat. Catching his reflection in the windowpane of a shop, he grimaced at himself. There went a perfectly good expresso he didn’t get to finish. Walking purposelessly, he passed a newspaper stand…

The sudden sound of wings to his left caught his attention. The soft rustle of sheets as he tossed. Turning, Jake spotted a kid chasing birds through the park. It brought a wry grin to his face. He missed spontaneous acts of fun like that. Musing amusedly, Jake contemplated joining the kid. He could see it now on a tabloid, splayed across the ludicrous image of him chasing birds. “Jake Gyllenhaal, Pedophile or Bird-Chaser? Find out which he’s really chasing!” The ridiculous thought was so amusing that he laughed out loud. The person walking in the opposite direction spared him a curious glance. Oops. Two blocks away now.

“Excuse me?”

Interrupted from his inner ramblings, Tobey turned around. 

“Oh. You’re not Jake. Sorry,” an overly eager fan apologized. 

Smiling patiently, he gestured above his head and replied, “Yeah. As a hint, he’s about four inches taller than me.” 

Flashes of haphazard tumbling and tangled limbs raced through his mind. It was enough to make his skin burns and prickles, thinking of cheeky grins. 

“Thanks for the advice. You’re a star too right? What’s your name again…”

“It’s Tobey,” he said as he turned, waving goodbye casually as he ambled off. Honestly, he was always being mistaken for Jake. The other man was a good four inches taller than him; he simply didn’t understand how everyone managed to make that mistake. They didn’t really look all that alike. He wondered if the converse was true as well. He doubted it; everyone seemed to adore Jake more. He himself was no exception. His phone beeped, and he fished it out of his pocket. Speak of the devil. Grinning wryly, he flipped it open…

“Hey stranger.”

“Hey to yourself, doppleganger. What’s up?”

“I was at the cooking store. You know, the one on the corner of Twist and Parker. They had that vegetarian book you’ve been looking for. Picked it up for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

“So, how’s Kirsten?”

“A real bitch.”

Both of them laughed.

“So, same old jig?”

“Yeah.”

“Yours?”

“Naw. I’ve got a room at the W. Might as well use it. Checked in under Atticus.”

“Got it. See you in a bit.”

“Cool. Bye.”

He put the phone back into his pocket. Popping his earphone back into his ear, Jake walked back towards the hotel with a satisfied grin. Tobey was always fun. Messy and simple. Definitely better than sulking by himself. More productive too, of course. Never good to hold it in. With a cocky smirk, he reentered the hotel in much better spirits. After all, having sex with your double just counts as masturbation.


End file.
